1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel implement for use in the treatment of hair to facilitate segregating strands of hair being treated from neighboring strands and, at the same time, provide access and close proximity to the roots of the segregated portions of the hair for the application of compositions for tinting, bleaching, or stripping of hair color, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Except for black or very dark brown shades or, at the other end of the spectrum of human hair colors, white hair of the aged, it has long been appreciated that adjacent hairs in the human scalp are seldom of precisely the same shade, even when the hair color, overall, is not noticeably streaked, as is frequently evident when naturally colored hair has commenced to gray. In fact, the absence of such variations in the shades of individual hairs or strands can be a contributing factor to the "artificial" appearance and lack of liveliness which characterizes many coiffures of bleached and/or dyed hair. Accordingly, either by techniques and/or by the "take" of the dyes or bleaches used, the more skilled hair colorings affect a variation in the shades of different strands in the coiffures; this is done in order to achieve a liveliness which simulates that of a natural hair color or frequently, a frankly obvious cosmetic coloring of the hair.
A hair treating appliance which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,647 issued to Fabbri on Aug. 17, 1971 addresses this problem in a substantially different way. Moreover, a device for use in bleaching or coloring hair in discreet portions for artistic affect by Stahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,954 issued on Sept. 30, 1980 discloses another method for use in bleaching or coloring descreet portions of the hair. It utilizes a relatively thin planar base member with a top U-shaped member hinged thereto. Yet another appliance provided by Sestito in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,403, issued on Jan. 5, 1971 also addresses the problem in a novel way.
Of particular similarity is the hair spray shield issued to Hasselbusch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,208 on Sept. 13, 1966. This platform is used to dress and set hair. Its purpose is for use in a spraying operation to shield hair setting spray from striking a patron's face and clothing. Hasselbusch does not address the problem of gaining greater access to roots of the hair strands.
Heretofore, the method of obtaining the above described variation in hair coloring, which has been most efficient, from the combined aspects of (a) time and labor involved, and (b) for closest access to the roots of the hair strands has been the cap technique. By this technique, a cap similar to a bathing cap is worn by the patron whose hair is to be treated. The film of the cap is preferably transparent and may be provided with preformed perforations through which the strands of hair to be bleached, dyed, or otherwise treated are pulled by means of a hook inserted and then withdrawn through the perforations. The cap is randomly perforated and if the operator wishes to treat a strand other than one drawn through a preformed perforation, the film of the cap is perforated by the hook and a strand of hair is withdrawn. In either case, the cap then serves to separate the hair so that only that which is outside the cap will be treated. However, this particular technique has one serious drawback in that it does not provide for access or close proximity to the roots of the hair strand because of the nature of the cap and head and the way that the cap fits over the head and hair. Accordingly, after a relatively short period of time, the hair coloring applied grows out leaving distasteful and unsightly roots showing the natural color of the hair with only the outer portion of the strands showing the hair coloring. This occurs in a relatively short period of time. To lengthen the life of a treatment, the hair coloring has to be applied to the roots of the hair starting at the surface of the scalp.
It is an object of this invention to improve access to the roots of hair strands segregated for treatment.
It is an advantage of this invention that the separated strands of hair may be treated to the roots of the hair. With the cap technique, for example, only end portions of the strands are certain to be withdrawn for treatment. Those hairs which are treated to the roots are in the minority.
The present invention, in contrast to the prior art, provides a relatively thin planar base member wherein a first edge is beveled and a second edge is slanted such that the intersection of the second edge with one side of the planar base member forms an obtuse angle and the inner section of the side with another side of the planar base member forms an acute angle. The acute corner of the planar base member facilitates handling with one hand and also provides an extended surface area for coloring extra long strands of hair. Opposite the slanted end of the planar base member is an edge which is beveled to provide a substantially sharper edge than the remaining edges of the base member to facilitate access and close proximity to the roots of each strand of laid across the base member for coloring.
It is an advantage of the novel planar base member that it eliminates the time and labor heretofore involved, both in the above described cap technique and in other referenced prior art requiring strand by strand separation of the strands of hair to be treated. It is another advantage of this novel invention that the separated strands of hair are easily treated substantially to the roots of the hair by means of a non-lacerating beveled edge. Whereas, by the cap technique, for example, only end portions of the strands are certain to be withdrawn for treatment and those hairs which are treated to the roots are a substantial minority.
The novel invention avoids and substantially minimizes the piebald effect frequently obtained by the prior art methods and thus a more natural and attractive coiffure may be obtained. By using the device invented for carrying out this objective, an operator can quickly segregate a plurality of strands which may be treated throughout their entire length from the root to the tip end by laying on the pallet without the risk of contaminating any other portion of the hair. Thus, the ultimate color of the hair which has been so treated at the scalp will extend outwardly from the base of the hair strand.